My Lord
by LKHanamura
Summary: Kagome is forced to work for Sesshomaru as Rin's Babysitter. But when she falls for Inuyasha and starts having problems, will Sesshomaru be able to stay out of it? Or will seeing her tears for so long over his little brother drive him to make things right for her?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome let out an annoyed sigh as she flopped down at her desk in home room. Her mind was still reeling over what happened when she got home from work last night! Of all the people in the Western Lands of Japan to summon she was summoned to the demon Lord's home! 'Oh why me?'

And that was just it, she had no idea why he would want to see her! And she had to admit that she was scared to death to go, but she had no choice in the matter. Everyone knew that he no longer killed humans for the fun of it, but she was still leery. Cause while he did not kill them for the fun of it, it was no secret that he still hated them and had as little to do with them as he possibly could.

But then there was that little girl that was always with him as he traveled around Japan as well. She seemed to be the only exception to the rule. And it wasn't like there was a shortage of demons in the West. She just didn't understand why her.

Then a sudden sense of anger made her snap her head up and she didn't like what she found. Mitsukai. The resident evil dog demon of the school standing over her desk with a look of utter hate. "What do you want now Mitsukai?" That earning her gasps from others, demon, half demon and human alike around her. She sighed, her and Sango were the only ones that didn't let Mitsukai push them around and she didn't understand why others didn't do it as well.

Mitsukai glared down at the miko in front of her. Kagome denied being a miko, but the stench of purification radiated out of every pour that she had and anyone with a sensitive nose could smell it. But that wasn't what she wanted from Kagome today. "Tell me why the imp was at your house yesterday? You know I don't live far away and I could smell him so don't deny it. I know Jaken was there and I want to know what he wanted."

Kagome sighed at first then smiled a evil grin up at her. While she was scared to go, and didn't know what was going to happen, she would at least get under Mitsukai's skin with what was going on. Since she seemed to be the only demon, half demon or human around that was obsessed with becoming the mate of that cold bastard. "I am not sure yet. He told me that Lord Sesshomaru wanted to see me at his home. A car is going to pick me up from school today."

Mitsukai growled as her temper started to flare. "Did the little imp tell you why you were being called?"

"Nope just that I was."

Another growl escaped her. "I will have to look into this. I am the only one in the world that is destined to be his mate."

Kagome laughed as she leaned back in her chair. "Oh trust me Mitsukai, you can have him I don't want him. I really don't know why I am being called there all the toad said was that I was. I doubt it is to mate me. Think about it, with the exception of the little girl that is always with him he hates humans, why would he want to mate me?"

Mitsukai laughed as she turned and walked away. "That is true. He would not stoop so low as to mate with a human. And even if he did, she wouldn't look as ordinary as you do. She would be a raving beauty. But it won't happen anyway cause I am going to be his mate someday."

Kagome glared at her back. She hated it when she talked like that, but the sad truth was that she was right. Kagome was nowhere near a beauty like Mitsukai, and other demons and humans, even half demons around were. She was just that. Ordinary. She sighed as she turned away. 'I will show them all one day. I won't look ordinary forever.'

Mitsukai glared through the window of the classroom at Kagome. The word around the adult demons were that Sesshomaru has been acting rather strange as of late. And smells from the kid were showing that she was coming into heat, or as the humans called it maturing. And if that was the case it would make sense that he would want another human who had gone through that change with her. 'But still why a miko?'

x

Sesshomaru sat down at his desk with a sigh as he let his eyes close. He reached up and undid the top three buttons on his shirt then let his arm fall down on the arm of the chair. The would developed out of control and it seemed like overnight he had to go from wearing his hakama and haori with his armor and swords to a suit with no weapon but his claws. And dealing with the humans and other demons and half demons only became more complicated each day.

His only out in this crazy world were his moments in his palace with Rin. Though thinking about her did cast a haze of pain over his amber eyes. She was all that he craved to keep calm in this chaotic world. And yet he knew that one day he would have to go on without her. Something he hadn't thought about when he aloud her to weave her way into his heart.

And recently she showed that she was aging much faster than he would like even more. Her scent was starting to change. It wasn't her change of life but something was changing about her. So he figured he would have to have a human there at some point and better to have a human there before the change happens to help her through it. So he figured that he would kill two birds with one stone.

Recent rumors of a girl with the power of miko purification reached him. Her name was Kagome Higurashi and supposedly doesn't even realize that she is a miko either. He would have her look after Rin and he would be able to watch and see how trained or untrained she was at using her powers.

Then a small knock on the door drew him from his thoughts. He had been so into thinking about why he called her to his home that he had forgotten that she was going to be there. His nose registered who it was and he buttoned the buttons back. "Come in."

Kagome followed the imp in slowly. She knew he was in there and somehow the thought made her shake slightly with fear. When she saw him sitting at his desk however she was taken back. She had always seen him from afar and knew he was handsome, but now that she was so close, he was clearly the most handsome man that she had ever seen! Of any race!

But it didn't matter. Like Mitsukai said, he was dreamy and she was ordinary. She didn't stand a chance with him in any respect. And there was no way someone like him would give her a second look.

Sesshomaru could smell the nervousness and fear on her as he waved Jaken away. "Please sit. Calm down. You are not here because of anything that you have done. I have brought you here to tell you of a job proposal." He waved his hand as he gestured for her to sit in one of the chairs facing him. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and sighed inward. 'A miko is also supposed to be stunning in beauty. She is quite ordinary, but clearly a miko.'

Kagome sighed slightly as she sat down. She had worried herself almost sick on the way wondering what he wanted. And about how all the demons and half demons of her district were going to react about her. Or about how they call called her a miko and he wanted to kill her for that. That maybe he got wind of it and that was what he was going to do to her!

Then what he said sank in. He wanted to offer her a job. "What sort of job is it My Lord. Because you see I already have a part time job. Down at the local market by my home."

Sesshomaru met her gaze with his own expression of ice. "Perhaps I worded that wrong."

"My Lord?"

"It is not so much an offer as it is fact. The job that I have for you is going to be a set job and you cannot get out of it for the next 12 years."

Kagome gasped as her head jerked up to look him right in the eye. He couldn't be serious! Then all the different things that he could call a 'job' flashed through her mind and the urge to retch grew stronger. Now pale as a ghost. "What sort of job is it?"

Sesshomaru reached in the top drawer and pulled a photo of himself and Rin. He looked at it for a second as he was reminded why she was there in the first place. "I am sure that you already know of the girl in this picture." Then he handed it to Kagome. "Her name is Rin and she is my adopted daughter. She is only six years. I want her to have a human around so that when the time comes she has a good bond with that human and she can help Rin through what some humans have called life changes. Once she is through those and reaches eighteen you will no longer be needed. Until then she needs an human's influence. Not demons."

Kagome relaxed. It sounded like he just wanted a babysitter for her and she could do that. She looked down at the picture and smiled. "She is adorable." Course she wondered what her secret was to be able to get into the heart of a demon that has a reputation of being such a cold bastard. She handed the picture back to him. "What are the conditions?"

Sesshomaru looked her right in the eye. He could see someone who would be feisty in her eyes and he dreaded it. He hoped that common sense would override that urge. "To be blunt about Miss Higurashi. You are going to move into this palace and become something like a surrogate mother to Rin."


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome gasped as her eyes went wide again. "Why must I move in here? I can take care of her all day and into the night. Go home then come back the next morning for the day. Must I move in?"

Sesshomaru glared at her now and was pleased when she dipped her head and stopped going on and on. "You are going to move in here because I said so to be blunt. In one week's time you are going to live here with myself, Rin and the guards of the palace. Your every free moment will be devoted to Rin and she is not to leave your side. You are free to go where you want during the day with her and my most trusted guard Kenta."

Kagome sighed as she let her body slump down. She knew better than to try to argue with him. It wouldn't get her anywhere. And she knew she would be safe, so long as she was in charge with taking care of Rin he would make it so. She didn't have to worry about that where her mother was concerned. But she did have one problem. "My Lord."

"What is it?"

"What about school? My school is on the other side of the city and I can't be in two places at one time."

Sesshomaru starred at her for a moment. It was clear by the look in her eyes that she wasn't happy about being forced to move into his palace. And it wasn't a joy for him either. But she wasn't saying anything about it at least and showed she could have some sort of a head on her shoulders.

But she did have a valid point. School was important and Rin would have a fit if he home schooled them both. And he wasn't going to transfer her further away from his office and palace. So that was out of the question. "I am not going to make Rin switch schools or do any sort of public school. You will simply just switch so that you can be closer to Rin during the day."

Kagome jerked her head up and looked at him like he was a ghost. Flashes of Eri and Sango flying through her mind. She didn't want to switch! But at least she could go wherever she wanted during the evenings and on the weekends. She could still see them, but with Sango, somehow that didn't seem like it was enough. "When must I switch?"

Sesshomaru never looked at her. He kept his eyes out the window as he crossed his arms. "I will take care of the transfer papers. The Monday after you are moved in will be your first day of the new school. You will carry a cell phone on you at all times so Rin can get you if she needs you. Kenta is her guard and will always be with you and her as well."

Kagome looked down at her hands with wide eyes. She knew that it was most likely useless, but she couldn't argue with him, so she had to try just one thing. She just hoped that she didn't make him too mad. He could kill her just by flexing a finger! "My Lord may I make a request please?"

Sesshomaru had to force himself not to sigh out loud. This female was full of questions and it was starting to be an annoyance. But he would soon quell that. "What is it?"

Kagome cast her eyes down. If she was going to be killed she didn't want to see it coming. "I know they would do the longer commute to come here. I would like for you to transfer one or two of my friends with me?"

Sesshomaru turned and looked at her downcast eyes. Now that he thought about it, this was a sudden and drastic change for her. So he would grant the request for a single friend to come with her to make the adjustment easier for her. "I will transfer one with you. Jaken will be at your home in two days for the name and information on the one friend you will take with you to the new school. Do you have any other questions?"

Kagome was ringing her hands together now. She did have one last request. She knew she was pushing it but she had to ask this. "I do My Lord. You see it is my father. He travels around Japan and sometimes even the world for work and he will be home tomorrow and is only staying for six days. This is a once a year thing that he does so I was wondering if it could be a week and a half? Please?"

Sesshomaru sighed. He knew just how emotional humans could be from his dealings with them all the time. It seemed that the only one who was not always on an emotional roller coaster was Rin, and she was just a mere child. "You have ten days. On the night of the tenth day you will be here. Understood?"

"Yes My Lord." When she looked up at him he wasn't looking at her anymore and she could see a perfect side profile. She glared at him. He was messing everything up! And even just from the side like this she could see the coldness in everything that he did.

She knew now without a doubt that there was no way that he could feel any warmth toward anyone. Weather they are demons, half demons or humans. Though before she could ask him if they were all done, the door flew open.

She watched as a small human girl run into the room all smiles and stopped at Sesshomaru's side. She was amazed to see that the little girl seemed to enjoy running to him. When she looked at him and had to force herself not to react.

She was in utter shock to see how his whole domineer had changed! He now had a slight smile on his face and warm, soft eyes as he listened to the little girl talk about what kind of day she had. She didn't think that someone like him was capable of showing any sort of warmth to anyone! Let alone to a human child.

Sesshomaru was about to dismiss her when he smelled that all too familiar smell. Rin was home and racing down the halls toward his office. He didn't even offer the other human in his palace a glance as he turned about the same time she raced into the room and greeted her with a smile. "Rin. How was your day today?"

Rin smiled as she looked into his amber eyes. She started telling him everything that happened step by step from the second that she and Kenta got out at school. She didn't miss a beat even right down to seeing a penny on tails as she walked through the door.

That was when she noticed the girl sitting across from his desk. She was beautiful, but she didn't know who she was. She had seen some of the female humans that did business with her father but not this one. "Father, who is she?"

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on Rin. "Her name is Kagome Higurashi. In ten days she will be living here to be your friend and take care of you all the time."

Rin giggled as she ran around the desk to stop next to the girl. "My name is Rin. I am happy to meet you and I am looking forward to being friends with you. Are you looking forward to being friends with me?"

Kagome could not help but smile as she looked at the little girl. "Hello. It is nice to meet you as well Rin. I am sure that we are going to become best friends very fast."

Rin smiled as she nodded her head. Then she gasped and turned back to run around to Sesshomaru again. "Father I almost forgot! Kenta told me that if I got my homework done before dinner that he would train me some more after I was finished eating until I go to bed!" Then she threw her arms around his neck, kissed his cheek and then was out the door letting it slam behind her.

Sesshomaru had his usual mask on when he turned back to Kagome. "Pardon the interruption. Unless you have any more questions I will have my driver take you home now."

Kagome could only stare at him for a moment. He went from a block of ice to showing that he can care about someone other than himself, back to a block of ice again! Then she sighed as she bowed her head. "I do have one more question, though this is more about rules than a request that I need you to do."

Sesshomaru glared at her and had to suppress a growl. All these damned questions were wearing on his last nerve. "You may have only two friends over at a time. No more and they are to be out of my palace by the time the sun is gone. Will there be anything else?"

Kagome could hear the edge in his voice. She was really pushing it and she knew that he was being annoyed by all her questions, and she didn't really want to die. "I have nothing else to say My Lord."

Sesshomaru sighed as he stood and went to the door. "I will walk you out." Then he held the door open for her. Once in the hall he fell into step next to her. He looked down at her with an odd look. "Are the rumors true as well? You really have no clue that you are a miko?"

Kagome sighed out loud and dropped her head and shoulders. "I am sure that I am not a miko. Nothing I have ever done has ever suggested that it was even a possibility that I could be one. But every demon and half demon that I come across says that I am and I just don't get it."

Sesshomaru looked straight ahead. "Interesting." His nose was among the sharpest in the land and to him there was no doubt. Now he had a choice to make, make her face facts and train her so she can use that extra power to protect Rin. Take a chance that she could be the one to kill him. Or allow her to remain ignorant about it.

Once they were outside he opened the door to the car and allowed her to sit down. "This car will be back to get you at your home in ten days, at exactly 7PM to pick you up."

Kagome nodded then the door was shut. As the car started to move she was finally able to relax all the way and slumped in the seat. Her life was about to change and in a very drastic way. 'I wonder what Mama is going to think about this? Grandpa is going to be outraged. Sota probably won't care. And who should I have transfer with me? Sango or Eri? I think Sango, her family goes after rouge demons and kills them for him, and the school closest to him is full of them!'

Then she smiled to herself as she looked out the window. She could already see the look on Mitsukai's face when she was told that Kagome was going to be living with him and in charge of taking care of his most prize possession. Rin.


	3. Chapter 3

Sango and Eri starred at Kagome with shock! They could not believe what she said happened yesterday when she went to see Sesshomaru! Sango arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure about this Kagome? I mean how do you feel about it?"

Kagome sighed as she walked to school with her two friends. One of a many things that she was going to miss out on. "I am not sure about it Sango. And I am terrified. But I don't have a choice in the matter. The closest school to the palace is made up of mostly youkai with a few hanyou thrown in. I just don't know what to do."

Then all three girls stopped and glared as they looked behind them to find Mitsukai laughing at them. Sango glared harder. "What is your problem?"

Mitsukai glided past them with a smile and a laugh. "I already know. The look on Kagome's face tells me exactly what happened when she went before Lord Sesshomaru yesterday. He sealed your miko powers didn't he? And that he would kill you if you tried to use them right? That had to be the only reason why the great demon Lord Sesshomaru would have ever wanted you to be there in his palace."

Kagome saw the glares on her friends faces and couldn't help but smile as she walked on past Mitsukai. "Actually Mitsukai. You have it all wrong as usual. The reason why I am in such a glum mood is because I am going to miss my family and friends when I leave in ten days."

Mitsukai burst into another fit of laughter. "Even better! He is sending you away!"

"Nope."

"Then what?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Tell me!"

Kagome smiled an evil smile back at her as Sango and Eri came up on either side of her. "I am not being sent away either. I am to move into the palace and live there to be a full time care taker of Rin. And I also have to transfer to her school."

Mitsukai growled and glared at the miko. "Why is it that you have to live there to be the brat's babysitter?"

Kagome shrugged and giggled as she turned and started to walk on toward school. "I have no clue but he insisted on it and gave me no option. So living with Lord Sesshomaru is where I will be for at least then next 12 years."

Eri looked at Kagome as they rounded a corner and laughed. "Kagome I am going to miss you something terrible. But if nothing else, it was so worth it to see that look on that youkai's face. I should have taken a picture."

Sango smiled and shook her head. "I agree. How do you think you are going to do in a school like that all alone and not knowing anyone? I actually live closer to the school and if you wanted I could transfer with you. That wouldn't be a problem for me to do and that way you wouldn't have to do it alone."

Eri gasped with a smile. "That is a great idea! I know the school that is closest to the palace and while I am sure that Kagome will have a guard working for the Lord I didn't want to have to worry about her being in a new school. But with you there with her Sango things would be great!"

Kagome pulled Eri into a hug. "Are you sure?"

"About what?"

"Sango going with me. You will be losing two friends at once."

Eri laughed as she hugged her back. "I am sure. You two aren't leaving the country and we can always meet up and go shopping or out to eat once in a while."

Kagome and Sango laughed as they reached school. It was sort of bitter sweet for Kagome. She was thrilled that she didn't have to try to get Sango alone to ask her and that Eri was okay with the two of them going. But she was going to miss her family. Friends. Job. Going to the palace and working for him in the way that he wants her to work for him was going to make her an instant mother to a six year old at the age of sixteen!

x

Mitsukai glared after the miko and her two friends as they rounded a corner. She hated them all since they were the only ones in school that stood up against her. And now she hated Kagome most of all. She turned with a stomp and took off toward home. Her father had a plan on how to get Sesshomaru to mate with only her and she wasn't going to let that get ruined cause of a human! The plans needed to be changed and hurried. And they had to do it now before Kagome moved in!

She really didn't want to think of him mating a human, but at the same time his father had. And she was worried about Kagome being a miko. A human and a miko would be the fall of him. 'Will she try to seduce him just to rub it in my face that she has slept with him? Will she try to kill him?'

She shook her head as she walked in her house. The thought of him getting that miko pregnant was the scariest thought! Weather he did it in his right mind or not, if she gave birth to a son he would name that son, his first born the next Heir to the West! She would not let a filthy hanyou take that title from a son she could give him that would be all youkai!

She raced through the house and then flung the door to her father' study open and startled him. "The plans have to be changed and hurried. In the next ten days you HAVE to offer me to Lord Sesshomaru!"

Merkamaou looked up at his daughter with an arched eyebrow. "What is it that you are talking about? Why do we have to do that?"

Mitsukai glared at him. "I will have a month to stay with him to try to get his youkai to claim me as his mate. I have to start drawing it out in the next ten days! Father!"

"Why do we need to change the plans so suddenly like this? What is going on?"

"Because what he did yesterday changed them for us!"

Merkamaou looked at his daughter with a confused look. "I have not heard of anything new that he has done yesterday. What are you talking about?"

Mitsukai growled as she went to a shelf and pulled out a year book and then opened it to find Kagome's picture. She slammed it down on the desk and pointed to it. "See her? She is the resident miko at my school. She was summoned to see Lord Sesshomaru yesterday. And now is going to be living in the palace with him taking are of the brat. She moves in in ten days."

Merkamaou still did not see the harm in what his Lord had chosen to do. "There is nothing to fear from the human. The girl is only a way to amuse himself until he has a son and then I am sure that she will also be cast away."

Mitsukai slammed both hands down on the desk. "Kagome. I know her kind. She is a wanton little bitch that has miko powers! I know that she is planning something. She doesn't want to do it so she is going to screw over the west! She will seduce him, get knocked up and then keep the hanyou. And make Lord Sesshomaru the laughing stock of all the Lords and ruin my chances of mating him!"

Merkamaou nodded as he sighed. "Sesshomaru siring a son with a human is not a problem. He wouldn't do that you know how much he has curses his father for doing it and sticking him with Inuyasha. The son that you give him will be a full demon. Even if she does birth him a hanyou, your youkai son will be named heir."

Mitsukai could see that her pushing wasn't getting her anywhere. She let frustrated tears fall from her eyes. "Daddy please." Then she fell to her knees and bowed her head. "Sesshomaru means the world to me. I don't want to see his blood line tainted or to see him saddled with a human and hanyou pup. Please."

Merkamaou sighed. He hated seeing his only pup so upset. "We will go and offer you to him for the monthly trial first thing in the morning."

Mitsukai smiled and squealed as she hugged her father. "Oh thank you daddy!" Then she ran up to her bedroom and started to rummage through her clothes. She had to find something appropriated to wear to the palace. She had to show him that she was the one that he should choose. That she could be a Lady and a fighter when need be. 'And the first change I will make is that Kagome gets shipped out of Japan along with that brat. The second I am pregnant with his pup. I will show her to rub stuff in my face.'


	4. Chapter 4

Jaken stopped and knocked on the door to his Lord's study. "Me Lord, you have a visitor."

"Come in Jaken."

Jaken walked in and bowed then looked up at his Lord. When he wasn't out in the public eye he dressed just like he did five hundred years ago and it was always a welcome sight for the imp to see. "Me Lord the Western Nobile Merkamaou and his daughter Mitsukai are here. They wish to see you in the meeting hall."

"Did they say what for?"

"No Me Lord but I have a hunch that he is going to offer her to you as a mate. They are both dressed in traditional noble clothes and she has a veil over her face."

Sesshomaru sighed. "I see. And since I do not have a mate I will have to allow her to come in and stay for a month and hope she doesn't draw out my youkai. Damn." Then he stood and angrily strode past the imp and out the door.

Jaken sighed then slinked to the ground. "I am glad he didn't kill the messenger."

x

Mitsukai stood nervously next to her father playing the devoted daughter. Though in reality she couldn't wait to be shown to her room and then start following Sesshomaru everywhere she could. 'And in retrospect I will be able to make Kagome's life a living hell.' Then she turned with a start and her eyes turned to stars when he walked in wearing the traditional clothes of Lord back in the Feudal Era.

Merkamaou turned and he and his daughter gave a low bow to Sesshomaru as he walked in the room. "My Lord."

"What is it that you want Merkamaou?"

Waving a hand to the side Merkamaou smiled. "This is my daughter and only pup Mitsukai. I have come to offer her to you as a mate."

Sesshomaru showed no emotion. "And by protocol in the demon world, I will take her in for the next thirty days. However, there will be some rules that she must obey or it will become null and void before those thirty days are out."

Mitsukai dropped down to her knees and bowed her head. "Whatever you wish of me Lord Sesshomaru will be done. No matter what it is."

"You know of my adopted human daughter Rin?"

Mitsukai nodded. "A darling child."

"You are to stay away from her. Don't speak to her, don't try to tell her what to do in the least, nor her caretaker."

Merkamaou blinked. "My Lord if it does work and she becomes your mate in the next month, that would make her the same as mo…."

Sesshomaru growled at him to make him shut up. "Just because she becomes my mate doesn't mean that she becomes Rin's mother. Rin only has to listen to two people, and that is of course myself and her fulltime caretaker Kagome when she moves in in ten days."

"Demo My Lord…"

"She agrees or you can take her home with you and never bring her back."

Mitsukai glared at the floor. She wanted to make Kagome's life hell, but just knowing that the witch is going to try to deduce him, but if she was there then Kagome couldn't do it and it would ruin her plans. And in a sense make her life hell that way! 'Perfect!' "I agree My Lord. I will not as much as look at either Lady Rin or her caretaker."

Sesshomaru sighed and turned to Jaken as he walked into the room. "Jaken so Mitsukai to her room." He turned to her and looked her in the eye as she stood. "I will be there shortly to go over house rules other than what I have just told you. Understood?"

"Hai My Lord."

Sesshomaru watched as they left then turned a glare onto Merkamaou with a growl. "You do understand that according to protocol that not only does she return to you and you cannot offer her again in thirty days if she doesn't call out my demon, but if she does as I have instructed her not too, she will suffer whatever punishment I see fit.? Even death correct?"

Merkamaou gave a small head bow. "I do as well does my daughter. I will see you in a few more weeks My Lord at the next court meeting."

"Hai."

x

Mitsukai took off her veil and looked around the grand room that she was shown too. "I can't believe that I am actually here and this is going to be my room for the next month. Or less than that depending on how fast I can make him claim me."

"Do not get your hopes up. So far no one has been able to spur my demon into showing himself in thousands of years."

Mitsukai turned with a start and fell her knees and low bow. "Forgive me My Lord."

"In addition to what I told you about Rin and Kagome. You are not to wonder around the palace after dusk. If my brother gives you any trouble then you are to inform me at once. I will make time to spend with you one on one to give you the chance that you need to see if you have what it takes to draw out my demon. Understood?"

"Hai My Lord."

She looked up when she heard footsteps then the door shut back. She stood and spun in a circle and giggled as she landed on the bed. "And for the next ten days I will be able to do it without Kagome getting in the way. Lady Mitsukai, Lady of the West. Oh it has a perfect ring to it!"

She sat up and looked in the mirror of the vanity that was on the other side with a smug smile on her face. "And once I am his mate, that little human brat and the miko are going to be shipped off to a different country. So he can focus on me and producing an heir."


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was just starting to set behind the trees at the far back of the shrine. Kagome sat with her back toward the steps of the shrine, leaning against the sacred tree. Her father would be home anytime, and in seven days he would be gone again. 'Then my life will change. I might as well just be a mother in seven days. That is what he wants of me.'

"Kagome? Why on earth are you sitting outside by yourself?"

Turning with a start Kagome looked up into the bright blue eyes of her father. "Dad!"

Katsuie blinked when his daughter lunged up into his arms. There was such a desperation in her grip it worried him. "Kagome what is it? I already know about Sesshomaru."

"Then you know."

With a warm smile Katsuie made Kagome look up at him and winked. "Don't be so down about it."

Pulling her chin free from her father's hand she burred her face in his chest. "How can I not be? I don't get to live at home anymore. And I have to play mother to a six year old little girl."

"More like a baby sitter actually."

A half smile on her face Kagome stepped away from her dad and whipped the tears that were trying to spill then she looked at him odd. "Did Mama tell you then?"

Putting his arm around his daughter Katsuie smiled. "Nope. Your new boss's odd little assistant told me about it."

"The toad?"

"That would be the one."

Stopping and looking up at him with wide eyes. "Why would he have someone tell you what is going on?"

Urging his daughter to walk on toward the house he smiled. "Because we never told you exactly who I worked for or what I did for a living did we?"

"What does your work have to do with it?"

Stopping at the door he smiled as he looked over at the moon starting to break the trees. "I have worked for Sesshomaru since I was your age Kagome. I don't just travel and do business deals. In fact I deal with mostly demons around the world and such for him."

Kagome's eyes were wide and glued to her father like he had ten heads. "You work for him? He is the reason why you are only home once a year and you really expect me to enjoy working for him?" All she could do was stare at him.

His smile never leaving his face Katsuie turned and looked down at his clearly upset daughter. "I didn't always do this. In fact it was a week after you turned five that I started this. I asked for this position, he did not force me into it."

"Why?"

Turning to walk in the house he sighed. "Lets go in and see your mother, brother and grandpa. Tomorrow you and I will go into town and on the way there I will explain everything okay?"

With a sigh Kagome dropped her head. "I guess that has to be okay then huh."

"That's my girl. Cheer up though, in light of recent events, I am home to stay. No more traveling."

Kagome looked up at the back of him with wide eyes as he let go of her shoulders to catch her mother as she ran into his arms. "You aren't going to be traveling anymore?"

Winking over his shoulder he grinned. "Not another day do I ever have to travel out of Tokyo. I will tell you why tomorrow."

X

Sesshomaru sighed as he sat at the dining table. He would much rather his daughter be there, but he does have to give Mitsukai a chance to try to draw out his demon. Something he wished against. Then he turned a glare at the door. She was late. As she strode through the door he closed his eyes and turned them away from her. "You will join me for dinner every other night. I expect you to be on time in two days."

With a slight bow before she sat on his right side Mitsukai gave a small smile. "I am sorry My Lord. I got a little side tracked on my way here. According to Father your palace has not changed since the time of your father."

"That is true. In a world that changes, inside these walls have not changed."

"I think that it is beautiful."

With a sigh he turned his head away. "Flattery will get nowhere with what you are trying to do in the next thirty days. It doesn't matter how much you do for me, what you say to me or how obedient you are. When you are trying to call out an inner demon for the purpose of mating, those things will never work."

"I see." Mitsukai lowered her head then looked back up at him and saw his perfect profile. He was the most handsome man in all of Japan and she would make him hers. "What sort of a female do you want My Lord? I can be anything that you desire."

"What I want and what my inner demon choses will not be the same thing."

"How so? I thought that your inner demon and you were the same being?"

Annoyed he cast a glare her way, growing even more annoyed when she didn't dart her eyes away from his own. 'Clearly no training in manners either. Merkamaou has done a horrible job.' "Has your father not explained anything?"

"He told me that I needed to pull out your demon if I am to become your mate."

"Did he explain about what the inner demon is?"

"He did not." Mitsukai fluttered her eyes as she looked down at her plate than back up to him. "I have seen how he is with my mother and I hear him talk about how much he loves her. So that is what I aim to do here. I want to get you to fall in love with me."

Turning away from her with an annoyed glare he closed his eyes. "If that is what you are thinking then you will not be able to call out my demon and become my mate. Your time here is going to be wasted."

Her eyes wide Mitsukai nearly dropped her fork. "What are you saying? I know I can get you to fall in love with me."

"Even if I did fall in love with you, unless my demon does as well it would never happen. I will mate who my demon claims and no other. My inner demon is my true self and a demons inner demon will not mate anyone that isn't worthy." He then turned back to look her in the eye. "For example, if my demon comes out to claim one of my maids here in the palace. No matter how my heart feels toward you, you would be sent home and I will make the maid Lady of the West."

Her throat constricted. Her father only told her to do everything she could to stay close to him and that would draw out his demon. He never told her anything else! 'Curse you father!' With a long sigh she composed herself and then smiled warmly at him. "I am not worried My Lord. I see it as fate that we will be together. I have no doubt in my mind that your inner demon will see that as well."

"We shall see."


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome walked down the steps from the shrine with her father. She looked over at his smiling face and glared. "You act like you are happy about me being forced to work for him."

"Well, the pay you are going to get for the next twelve years will be more than you could make in thirty at the store."

"But I like the store. I like my school. And…."

"And you will be fine there. I phoned Sesshomaru this morning and he already has a guard that will stay with you while you are in school and not let anyone mess with you. Just like Kenta stays with Rin."

Kagome glared at him as she turned her head. "Anyway. Weren't you going to tell me something today dad?"

"I was?"

"Dad!"

With a smile and a sigh Katsuie put his hands in his pockets and looked up. "I know. Why I asked for the job that I did."

"Yeah. I don't get it. Why would you ask for a job that took you away from us for all but ten days out of a year?"

His blue eyes taking on a distant look. "It was on your fifth birthday that I asked for the job. Before coming home to your party. It was because that morning as I was getting ready to leave you were upset about something. I am pretty sure it had to do with your Grandpa pestering you about something. You picked up a rock and threw it toward a tree. Do you remember any of this?"

"Nope."

Smiling he looked down and his face took on more of a look of concern. "You see, when the rock hit the tree, I had to throw up a barrier so you didn't hear it, but you actually caused it to crystalize and turn to dust. After your party, I put you in one and sealed your power away."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "HE told you that I smell like a miko didn't he? Dad come on!"

Katsuie stopped and kept a stern look on his daughter as she turned a nervous one back to him. "Kagome you are a miko. You showed that on your fifth birthday. For thousands of years our family has lived right here in Japan. This shrine and our family survived through more hardships and wars than you could count. Each generation producing a miko, and a monk. As times changed they stopped giving the boys the title of monk, but the girls were mikos none the less."

Starring wide eyed at her father Kagome was in shock. "So all this time. All the demons, and half demons that I have come across that tell me I am a miko are…"

"Spot on." He then forced her to look at him. "I asked for this job so that I could gather in information required to train you right. Through the archives of our family none have had the amount of power that you have Kagome."

"But what if I don't want it? I have heard Grandpa talk about what the mikos of this shrine use to have to do. I don't want to run around and fight monsters dad!"

Seeing her hysteria claiming her Katsuie pulled her into a hug to stop them. "You don't have to do any of that. The times that Grandpa is talking about was so long ago. Before our family and Sesshomaru made a peace treaty. He would leave the village that use to lay here be, and protect it, in exchange for us not hunting demons that were loyal to him. If they crossed the line he took care of them himself. You aren't going to have to do any of that."

Holding onto the front of his clothes she sighed as she went limp against him. "No. I just have to be a mother at fifteen and to a six year old little girl."

"Your time there won't be as bad as you seem to think it is going to be. Contrary to popular belief he isn't that bad of a guy."

"I would not say that where others can hear you. If others start thinking he is soft it could cause him a problem. Mr. Higurashi."

Both Katsuie and Kagome turned to the right to see a demon standing there. And judging by the way he was dressed, he was as old if not older than Sesshomaru. But Katsuie knew who he was and stepped so that he was partially in front of Kagome. "What do you want Merkamaou?"

"I just came to see for myself. The miko that was going to be the caretaker for our Princess." Merkamaou stepped to the side to get a better look at Kagome then blinked when she stepped in full view with a glare. "My aren't you a bold little miko."

"Still not sure if I believe I am one or not but if you take a picture it is going to last a whole lot longer."

Smiling Merkamaou turned his attention back to Katsuie. "I hear you have given up the job of a traveler Katsuie?"

"I have."

"It would not have anything to do with your daughter going to work for our Lord would it?"

Narrowing his eyes Katsuie nodded. "It does in fact. I am going to spend three days a week training her in her miko powers."

With a snide laugh Merkamaou covered his mouth. "Oh that is funny. You see Lord Sesshomaru has every intention on sealing away any miko powers that she has." Then he turned to Kagome who was glaring just as hard as her father. "And my dear, do remember to pay the proper respects to my daughter. I have a feeling that by the time you get there, she will be the Lady of the West."

Kagome blinked for a moment then started laughing. "Mitsukai the Lady of the West! That is the best joke I have ever heard!" Sensing her father's curious gaze and the glare from the demon she stopped laughing and then sighed. "I am sure you will deny it seeing as she is your daughter, but she is so vain that it is pathetic. She is only worried about what she wants and nothing more. There is no way in hell that she is ever going to be able to draw out his demon."

"Like I am sure you planned to do right young lady?"

Her eyebrow twitching Kagome glared back. "I am being forced into this job. I am going there under protest to be a set fixture as 'babysitter' for his little girl. It has nothing to do with wanting to entice him!"

Katsuie stepped between the demon and his daughter. "You are out of your place here. You coming here alone is grounds to have Mitsukai thrown out of the palace on her pretty little behind. You stay the hell away from my daughter. Do we understand each other."

A glare on his face as well Merkamaou smiled. "So long as she doesn't interfere in my daughter's plans we will never again see each other."

"Even if Sesshomaru doesn't mate Mitsukai, you will stay away from her."

"You are not strong enough to be making threats." Then Merkamaou turned and walked off.

Kagome sighed. "Like father like daughter. That is exactly how his daughter acts too."

"Kagome for at least a month while you are there, be careful. That one is vindictive and no doubt his daughter was raised to be the same way."

"Dad?"

Turning and leading her away by her elbow. "I do believe that I will have a talk with Sesshomaru later."

X

Mitsukai stopped and gave a light knock on the door. This evening was supposed to be spent with the human kid, but he called for her! 'I bet I am making progress!'

"Come in."

Gliding through the door she gave him a polite bow then knelt to her knees on a cusion before him. "You called to see me My Lord?"

"By all rights I can send you out of the palace never to return."

Blinking she gasped. She really didn't know what he was talking about! "My Lord I have done exactly as you have asked since I got here! Why would you turn me away with giving me a chance!?"

Fixing her with a glare and pleased when she bowed her head and shut up. "It is because you have not done anything that I will permit you to stay. Your father however, is no longer a member of my court. You have no more standing in the West. Just another demoness trying to mate."

"What did he do? My Lord."

"You were told that when Kagome Higurashi arrived you were not even to look at her. Much less say anyting to her correct?"

"Yes My Lord. Nor Lady Rin. I agreed to those rules."

"Your father apparently did not think I would find out and paid a visit to her. Threatening her in a roundabout way if I decided to not mate with you."

Mitsukai glared at the floor. 'Curse you father! You could have ruined everything! I told you I could take care of Kagome!' "My Lord, while I love and respect my father, what he has done was done without my knowledge. I understand the situation and I am pleased that you are going to allow me to stay and give me the chance you promised. Not fault me for the wrong doings of my father."

"Humph. Return to your room."

Standing she glided out of the room and kept a smile on her face until she was in he room then it turned to a glare as she flopped down on her bed. "Damn you father. You nearly ruined everything! If you have caused me to not have him so she can weasel her way in with him I will never forgive you!"


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting at the bottom of the shrine stairs Kagome glared as she waited for the car. Everything she owned was packed up around her. She hated this! She hated being forced to do something. She understood that he was the Lord of the West and they lived in the west. 'I still don't get it! Why is he aloud to force someone to do something?!'

With a sigh Katsuie sat down next to his daughter. "You can do anything you want during the day so long as you are back in the palace for the night. Come and visit here, your friends from this school. It isn't going to be as bad as you think it is. And before you know it I bet you like it there."

"I doubt that. I wonder if I will even be allowed to date. I bet if he lets me I will have to take Rin with me."

"Or not. You never what is going to happen while you are there."

"I know I am going to be miserable for the next twelve years. Dad most of my good adult years are going to be over by the time I can leave that place. And the rest of my teen years are gone."

Before he could say anything a car pulled up with the toad jumping out. "Master Jaken."

"Is she ready? Lord Sesshomaru does not want to wait."

"I am ready." Kagome got in the car before the driver could open the door for her and sat starring out the window and up the shrine steps. 'This sucks.' When her door opened she turned to find her dad leaning in. She hugged him and sighed. "Tell Mama I will call her later."

"I will. I love you Kagome."

"I love you too dad."

X

From her window Mitsukai watched with a glare as the car pulled up with Kagome in it. She had been there for ten days now and it didn't look like she was getting anywhere with Sesshomaru. And now the human that could ruin it all was there! "Damnit!"

X

Sesshomaru stood at the top of the steps and watched as Kagome walked up them. "Follow me and I will show you to your room."

"Yes My Lord."

His eyes moving to look down at her he sighed. "Sesshomaru."

"Huh?"

"Sesshomaru. That is all that I will require of you. My Lord and Lord Sesshomaru are not going to be required of you because of what your job is. My daughter does not call me either and you are going to have a big influence on her. So you will call me just Sesshomaru."

"I can do that."

Stopping at a room a few minutes later he slid the door open. "This is going to be your room." He then pointed just a little ways down the hall to two doors that were right across from each other. "Those are mine and Rin's. Even on Saturdays and Sundays our days start early. Your duties will start tomorrow morning when you go to school."

"Yes." Then she walked into the room and looked around with wide eyes. It was big enough it could have been an apartment! Her bed wouldn't even fit in her living room! "This is huge! But I guess I got lots of time to fill it up huh."

She sat on the bed as a procession of demons carried her stuff in and lined a wall with it. Once it was all in the room she slipped her jacket off and tossed it on the bed. "I guess I better start putting stuff away then."

Just as she started she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." She couldn't help but smile when Rin ran in with a big bright smile for her. "Hello Rin."

"Kagome! Father told me that you were moving in today and that starting tomorrow we are going to always be together! I am so excited!"

"Me too!" 'How can I tell a little kid that is this happy about it that I loath the fact that I am being forced to be here?'

Kenta stood in the doorway and then cleared his throat drawing the attention of the two to him. "Lady Rin don't you have something that Lord Sesshomaru wanted you to tell her?"

Rin gasped. "OH that's right!" She turned back o Kagome and smiled again. "It is going to be time for dinner soon. Father wants you to join us tonight. It will be all four of us."

"Four?"

"Yes. There is a female here who wants to try to mate Father. Her name is Mitsukai." Then the little girl lowered her eyes and her voice. "I do not like her. But Father has to let her have a chance because that is the law of the dog demons. I hope it doesn't happen."

"Why don't you like her?"

"She just doesn't seem like she is as nice as she shows us."

'Oh kid she isn't.' "Well, lets head on down for dinner then if you want. I can unpack later."

Rin's smile was instantly back. "Can I help you!?"

"Of course I could always use some help. And I hope you know how to get to the dining room cause I have no idea."

"I can teach you how to get through the palace! Come on Kagome! This way!"

Kagome found herself smiling and laughing for the first time in ten days. She didn't think that this little girl could have affected her in such a way. 'Well once Mitsukai is gone I guess this won't be so bad. She does make me smile.'

X

Sesshomaru looked up as Rin and Kagome walked in the dining room. Rin running over to take her usual seat to his left. "Kagome you will sit next to Rin."

"Yes."

Mitsukai kept her eyes on her food. She didn't want to make it look like she would want to do anything to or even talk to Kagome. But this was her night with Sesshomaru. She turned a gracious smile to him. "My Lord. Tonight could we go for a walk through the gardens?"

"Why?"

"We do not have too of course. But I thought a walk through the gardens would give us a better chance to talk with each other."

"Sure."

Rin sighed then smiled up at him. "Father after we eat Kagome said I can help her unpack. Then, since there will be time before I have to go to bed, can I show her around the palace? I know it may take some time for her to learn it but I want to help her."

A true smile on his face as he looked down at his daughter he nodded. "Go ahead. After you eat and help her unpack you may show her around the palace. Just do not leave the palace tonight."

"I won't. Thank you father!"

X

Walking back into her room with the little girl Kagome laughed as they started unpacking her stuff. One thing her father bought for her was about six pin boards. So she could hang her pictures and other stuff and have them lean against the wall. Telling her that this palace has stood since before even Sesshomaru was born.

They put her clothes away, though Kagome was shocked when she saw the formal Kimonos and night clothes that Rin said Sesshomaru had made for her. She set up her desk with her computer for school and talking to her parents. Put her knick knacks up around different places, and then shoved her bags under the bed.

A few hours and it was done. "Well Rin where do you want to start?"

"Start?"

"Showing me around the palace."

"So you are the miko he hired."

Kagome and Rin turned to find Inuyasha standing there. Rin smiled. "Hello Uncle Inuyasha."

Kagome blinked as she looked at him. He had the same amber eyes, just without the markings on his eyelids. And he had doggie ears. Like a couple of the half wolf demons of her other school. 'Half demon huh? Interesting.' "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am going to be living here…"

"To take care of the kid I get it. I am still shocked that he hired a human."

With more than a slight irritation to her voice Kagome glared. "And why not? Do you really think a demon could help a human with what she is going to be going through at some point?"

"No reason to get all upset. I was just saying. Other than Rin he has always hated humans and half demons. Myself included and I am his brother."

"I see."

Rin giggled as she grabbed Kagome's hand. "Well come on Kagome, this way first. I will show you how to get to our personal kitchen. If you want something and it isn't a meal, this is where you can go and they will make it for you!"

X

As he walked next to Mitsukai Sesshomaru had to force himself not to sigh. 'This is in no way going to happen. If I am this annoyed with her after just ten days, no way my demon is going to claim her.'

"My Lord may I ask you a question?"

"What might that be?"

"I know that it is really not any of my business but when I first arrived you told my father that if I was able to mate with you, that just because I am your mate wouldn't make me Lady Rin's mother. What would I be to her?"

Stopping to glare down at her he let a low growl rumble through his chest. He was hoping when she started that she would argue with hi so he could throw her out. "You would be a step-mother to her nothing more. Your rights over her would be nothing more than that of a step-mother in the human world. You will have no right to tell her what to do, make any decisions regarding her welfare or anything else. Those fall solely to myself and Kagome."

"That is the part that I am confused about My Lord. Why would you let a miko like her have any decision making rights to your daughter?"

"What do you mean miko like her?"

With a sigh Mitsukai stopped and looked down with a sorrowful look. "That is why father offered you to me when he did. I went to school with Kagome. I know her very well. She was never what you would call nice to anyone. Demons especially. After you told her that she was to be caretaker of Lady Rin she was gloating how not only would she become that, but she would also further taint your bloodline and throw the West into by giving you a hanyoukai heir."

"That could only happen if I was remotely attracted to her."

"I know but….."

"Enough. Speak of this subject again and you are out. Understand me?"

"Yes My Lord."


	8. Chapter 8

The alarm clock ringing so suddenly caused Kagome to shoot straight up to a sitting position in bed. She sighed as she stretched. "I should be sleeping for another hour and a half. I don't get why the days start so early around here."

Groaning she pulled herself out of bed and pulled out one of her uniforms and slipped into it. The she sluggishly walked toward her vanity to brush her hair. "It is going to take me forever to get use to these early mornings. I need to hurry though to make sure Rin is ready. If I am this slow she has to be slow."

She hurridly brushed her hair, then went to where Rin showed her was her own private bathroom and mini hot spring, a for sure plus for her and brushed her teeth. Grabbing her bag as she walked past her desk she went out the door and down the hall to Rin's room. She knocked on the door quietly. "Rin are you awake ye…" Then she just starred blinking.

There in front of her was an already dressed and wide awake Rin. Her hair pulled backed and fixed, and everything! "I would have thought that you were still sleeping. It is five in the morning."

Rin shook her head no with a bright smile. "Father and I have been up for an hour already. He gets up early and goes to work early. I get up so I can see him before he leaves and Kenta trains me some before I get ready for school. Are you ready? We can get something to eat on the way to school. We always stop and order some food on the way."

The little girl talking so fast and saying so much confused her for a second. "Well alright. I called Sango last night and your father said that it would be alright. She is going to ride with us."

"Who is Sango?"

"A friend that I went to school with at my old school. She transferred with me so I would have a friend in the new one."

"Well come on then I can't wait to meet her!"

Kenta smiled then saw Yoite walking up and cleared his throat drawing the girls to him. "Kagome, so long as you are working for Lord Sesshomaru and taking care of his daughter, you too shall be protected during the day. Normally it would be just me, but for school I stay with Lady Rin. This is Yoite. He will be with you during the school day."

Kagome nodded. "Hello Yoite."

"Lady Kagome."

"Oh you don't have to call me Lady."

"Lord Sesshomaru has instructed that I only call you that."

Rin giggled as she pulled Kagome on down the hall. "Don't worry Kagome. I don't like Lady Rin either but father insists on it. You will get use to it in time."

"I doubt that."

As they exited the house Kagome saw Inuyasha standing by the car. He was in the school uniform with all but the sides of his hair pulled back into a ponytail. 'Man he is hot like that.'

"Hey you going to take all day or what?"

"We are coming Uncle Inuyasha! Kagome said that we are taking a friend of hers as well!"

Blinking his eyes as he let the girls get in while Yoite and Kenta took to the front of the limo. "Friend?"

Nodding Kagome smiled. "I was extra nervous about going to a new school, and Sesshomaru said if I could find one that wanted to transfer with me he would take care of it. I chose my friend Sango Sahikoshi."

"I see. Does the driver know this?"

"Sesshomaru said last night that he told him she would be waiting at the end of the drive every morning."

Turning to tug on Kagome's arm Rin pointed out the window. "Is that her Kagome?"

Kagome smiled a bright smile as Sango slid in the limo to sit next to Inuyasha. "Hey Sango!"

Sango smiled. "What's up? So this is how we get to ride to school every day? You should have gotten the job sooner."

"Funny Sango. Anyway. This is Inuyasha's little brother Inuyasha, and Rin's Uncle. This is Rin."

"It is good to meet you Rin. Inuyasha."

"Yo."

X

"Inuyasha you cannot just bring stray humans to school with you! And no miko is allowed in this school and you know it!"

"Kikyo was enrolled here."

"Get them out!"

Yoite walked in the room and growled as he stopped behind Kagome. "This is Lady Kagome and her friend Sango. I believe if you looked at your papers you will see that Lady Kagome is under Lord Sesshomaru's employ and is enrolled. As well as her friend."

The disgruntled demon teacher glared then sighed. "Whatever. There are two empty seats in the back. Just try not to disturb my class."

Kagome only half smiled. She and Sango went back to sit down. And they both spent the rest of the day in silence. Though Sango was in more than her fair share of glaring matches with many of the demons. While Kagome chose to ignore it and focus only on her studies. When it was time for lunch they followed Inuyasha toward the lunch room.

Looking down at her with a smile Inuyasha sighed. "Once they get used to you then they won't seem so bad. We have had mikos in the school before. But only two have been strong."

"What two?"

"You and my ex-girlfriend Kikyo."

"Ex?"

"She decided that I wasn't enough for her and broke up with me. A few days later she left not only the school but Japan. Said she wanted to find something more exciting than I was."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't feel bad. I don't. Someone like that wouldn't have really made happy anyway right?"

Kagome smiled. "I guess so. Would you ever go back to her if she came back and wanted you back?"

"That depends on if I am with someone else."

Sango sighed. "Lets just go and eat I am starved!"

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome looked over to see another boy with short black hair walking toward them. "Who is that?"

"That is my friend Miroku. He can be a letch so if he touches you just smack the hell out of him."

Sango blinked. "Touches….."

Miroku stopped next to Sango and reached out to let his hand land on her behind. "Tell me Inuyasha who are these two new beautiful….."

"Hentai!"

Inuyasha flinched when Miroku was sent flying back into the wall cracking it. "I never wanna piss you off Sango."

Crossing her arms she turned her back to the now starring cafeteria. "Damn letch needs to keep his hands off my ass."

Kagome gasped. "Sango!"

"What?"

Inuyasha sighed as he sat down and watched as Miroku came and sat next to him. Kagome on his right side and Sango next to her. "I wouldn't try it with that one again."

Still rubbing his very red and pulsing face Miroku sighed. "Now you tell me."

Sango glared. "And don't you dare try it with Kagome either or I will smack both your heads."

Flinching at her meaning Miroku sighed. "Oh well."

The rest of lunch was spent with them explaining to yet someone else why they were there at the school. Kagome would every once in a while glance behind her to find Yoite doing his job. 'Well that does make me feel a little safer.'

After lunch Kagome and Sango went on to class while Inuyasha went to his locker. Just as they reached the classroom they were stopped by three very large, and very strong demons. Kagome just looked down. "May be let through?"

The one that seemed to be leader of the three laughed. "That depends."

"On what?"

"If you are going to show me what the two of you have under that outfit? A demon slayer and a miko. I have never had the chance to bed with them. Could be interesting. The closet across the hall is big enough."

Sango crossed her arms. "Don't you even…..Let go of me you bastard!"

Reaching down and grabbing Kagome's arm the demon started to pull her toward the closet. "I will start with the miko then go for the slayer. You can all have a turn when I am done."

Kagome pulled back on his arm. "Let me go! Yoite!" But when she looked back he was gone! 'Where did he go?' Closing her eyes she sucked in a wild breath. "Someone help me!"

Suddenly Kagome felt herself being lifted and pulled free from the demons grip. When she opened her eyes she found herself in Inuyasha's arms. Her scared eyes darted over to find Sango in Miroku's. But his eyes were focused and stern. Pushing herself down she ran to Sango. "Are you alright?"

On her own feet Sango pulled Kagome to her and put her behind her. "I am fine what about you?"

"Okay now."

Inuyasha growled. "You bastard."

"What? It isn't like she is your girl? I wasn't going to kill her. Just have some fun with her."

Inuyasha crossed her arms. "The kind of fun you are talking about I doubt is her kind of fun you prick. Now why don't you just get lost."

"Or what? What is a puny half demon like you going to…."

Kagome screamed and hid her face in Sango's back when Inuyasha charged him and sliced his arm off with his claws. 'Oh man! Oh man! Oh man!'

Turning and flinging blood on him as he slung it off his claws Inuyasha growled. "You set foot near her again and I will lop off your damned head next." Then he turned and punched Yoite sending him flying back a hundred feet. "Bastard where the hell were you at!?"

"I will not answer to you. You are nothing more than the hanyokai vermin of Lord Sesshomaru's father's indiscretions."

Sesshomaru then kicked him sending him through the wall making a hole and knocking him out. "Then you will answer to my brother you freak." Smelling her tears Inuyasha put on a smile as he walked over to the girls. "I am sorry about that Kagome. With what happened I know my brother won't be cross at either of us. Want to go ahead and go wait at the elementary for Rin and Kenta?"

Kagome looked up into his soft amber eyes. She could see how he resembled his brother. Traits they both must of gotten from their father. But she knew he was someone who would protect her. "I would." Then she turned to Sango. "Sango?"

"I go where you go."

"I do not think so young lady! You are not cutting class! I will call Lord Sesshomaru right now!"

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and humphed. "Go ahead. Tell him how his guard failed to protect her, she was almost raped and a distraught mess and all you could think about was barking out orders." Then he lead her out of the school and toward the elementary.

Kagome clung to him as silent tears fell. She never wanted to go back to that damn school!

"You know Sesshomaru is going to require you to go to school. He won't home school you unless that is what Rin wants to do and she refuses."

"I don't want to go back there."

Smiling as he looked down sideways at her. "I will be there. Screw the guard. You have all of my classes all day long. I won't let no one or nothing touch you. I promise."

Kagome looked up into his eyes. They were serious. She blushed as she looked away. "Okay."

X

Sesshomaru sighed as he walked in his office to find his little brother standing there. "What is it Inuyasha?"

"Yoite needs to be killed or something."

"Why?"

Sitting down he glared into his brother's eyes. "He didn't do his job today. Seeing as he was right behind her, I stopped off at my locker and he followed Kagome on to class. I was only a minute behind them when I heard her scream for help. Some big bear demon bastard was pulling her toward a closet while his friends held hers at bay. Yoite was nowhere in sight. Until after I stepped in and took care of it."

"She was not hurt?"

"No. She wanted to run and never go back. But we made a deal. She doesn't fight you on that and I will be her guard. They put her in every single one of my classes anyway. I may not be a full demon but between you and father I can handle anyone in that school well enough to protect her at any rate."

"Yoite?"

"He is with Kenta. Playing the "I didn't have a chance to do anything before Inuyasha stepped in" bid with him. He don't buy it though I don't think."

"I see."

X

Kagome squirmed under the intent gaze of the demon behind her as she worked on her homework while Rin trained with Kenta. She didn't like the intensity of his gaze. Finally she turned to him and sighed. "What is it? You don't have to stand guard for me when we are not in school."

"Just wanted to make sure that you told the truth when Sesshomaru came."

"The truth? About how you left me."

"You know that isn't what happened." He started to take a step back but was kicked in the gut and slid to a stop against a tree a few hundred feet back. When he opened his eyes he saw Sesshomaru standing there. "Lord Sesshomaru."

"Get lost or die. Your choice."

"You are going to take the word of a miko that has only been here one night and a filthy…" But he stopped when there was suddenly a sword pointed in his face.

"Filthy what? Inuyasha may be a half demon. And I may not like most of them. However he is my brother and pack. None the less."

With a glare Yoite stood and started to walk off. "I never liked working here anyway."

Kagome sighed as he exited the gate and dropped her head. "I am sorry to be such a bother to you Sesshomaru."

"It was not your fault. Inuyasha will stick with you from now on."

Looking up into his eyes Kagome's went wide. She thought she saw true concern for her in them when he looked at her then walked away. 'Just like Inuyasha's eyes. But there was something different about his. Almost like he was scared to let me in.'


	9. Chapter 9

With a sigh Kagome flopped down in the car after yet another exhausting day at school. It was only the end of her first week and she already hated it. But was glad to see the weekend come. She had already cleared it through Sesshomaru and she, Rin and Sango were going to go and visit with her family at the shrine and have Eri come and visit as well.

Looking up at her Rin smiled. "Did you have a good day Kagome?"

"No one tried to kill me so I guess that is a good day right?"

Rin giggled as she hooked her seatbelt. "Kagome you are funny." Then she looked up and started blinking at the glaring look on Sango's face. "Sango? What happened? You must not like school very much. You are always angry about something. I love school."

Sango sighed as she relaxed once the car started moving again. "It isn't that Rin. I like school, I just don't like your Uncle's friend."

Inuyasha sighed as he reached up and let his hair down. "I get it Sango. But you can't keep holding a grudge on me for him being a stupid idiot."

"I know. I don't hold a grudge against you. But the next time he pulls that crap I am going to rips his head off. You know exactly what I mean."

Flinching Inuyasha sighed as he dropped his head. "I warned him. Looks like you are going to have to make a believer out of him."

Kagome glared at them as she crossed her arms. "Can we change the subject please? There is a sponge in the car after all."

Inuyasha looked up at Rin and then smiled. "Sorry. Anyway, I heard you talking to Sesshomaru yesterday about going to see your family tomorrow. Where is that at?"

"They live in a shrine on the other side of town. The Higurashi Shrine."

"Who all lives there?"

"Mama, Papa, Grandpa and Sota." Kagome smiled as she thought about what her father said. "I get to see Papa again too. Sesshomaru let me have ten days before I moved in and started working so I could spend some time with him cause he used to travel around the world. I found out after he got home that he isn't doing that anymore. And that he worked for Sesshomaru too."

Inuyasha smiled as he laughed. "So you work for the same person your dad does huh?"

"Yeah. Kinda weird when you put it like that."

"Mind if I tag along?"

Kagome looked up and blinked her eyes. "Wait, you want to come and visit my family with me, Rin and Sango? You sure about that one?"

"Yeah. After all I am the one that protects you during the day through the week while you are in school. They already know Sesshomaru. I would like to introduce myself."

Still blinking Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah sure I don't care."

Sango looked back and forth between the shocked and excited dark blue eyes of Kagome and the entranced amber eyes of Inuyasha. She knew what was going on there and sighed. 'So long as Kagome is not hurt because of it I don't mind.'

X

Kagome looked up when she saw the building that was just before the massive palace of Sesshomaru and turned to Sango with a pleading look. "Sango do you have anything that you have to go and do after school today? Or are you free for a few hours?"

"I am free. What's up?"

Kagome reached over and grabbed her hand. "Come in with me? I haven't had anyone over and I am aloud one person over at a time. Please? It will give me someone to talk to while we sit in the gardens while Kenta trains Rin."

Sango blinked. "Well I don't mind but Kirara is going to be waiting there for me today. Do you think Sesshomaru will mind if she comes in with me?"

"Who is Kirara?"

Turning to look at Inuyasha she smiled. "Well coming from a long line of demon slayers, each generation, the two tailed mount Kirara is given to the strongest. I was granted the honor and she is going to be waiting for me today to take me home."

Smiling as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms Inuyasha nodded. "If that is all it is then he won't care. Just make sure you keep her with you. We don't need something that big running all over."

Laughing as they stopped the limo and opening the door she smiled. "Come on Kirara. You big demon you."

Inuyasha looked over with blinking eyes. "I didn't realize they had two sizes. Sesshomaru's mother has one that is pure white with lavender markings on her neck, feet and tail. She stays huge all the time."

Hugging Kirara Sango giggled. "Kirara only changes into her big form when we have to fight, or to fly. Other than that she stays just like this all the time."

When the limo stopped everyone got out and Sango looked to the right and blinked. "Kagome."

"What?"

"Is that?"

Kagome sighed as she walked on up the steps pulling Sango with her. "Yes. She still has thirteen days here and frankly neither myself nor Rin can wait for her to have to leave."

Once inside Sango went wide eyed as she looked around. With the exception of electricity it was like she was walking back in time hundreds of years ago! "I didn't think that any building still looked like this on the inside."

Inuyasha walked on past them and headed for the kitchen. "Yep. This thing is thousands of years old though. My dad built it when he was young. Hell by the time Sesshomaru came along he was already a couple of thousand years old. And Sesshomaru is a couple of thousand years older than me."

"This place has been kept up good then."

Kagome giggled as she pulled Sango up a set of stairs. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on. I will show you my room then we are going to meet Kenta and Rin outside."

"I thought Kenta was supposed to stay with you both?"

Opening the door to her room Kagome laughed. "Only when we are out. When we are here I get to get a break from guards and stuff sometimes." She dropped her books on the bed and then turned to get Sango and head outside and burst into a fit of laughter. "Sango wake up!"

Snapping her head back to Kagome Sango's eyes were as wide as dinner plates! "This room is the size of my entire house! I could fit my house in this room! And this is just your bedroom?!"

Kagome sighed as she rolled her eyes and lead the way through the palace toward the gardens in the back. "Yes. Normally Kenta trains Rin in the Cherry Blossoms but Sesshomaru and Mitsukai are there so he is in the flower garden this time. Come on."

Following Kagome Sango let her eyes travel on everything. When they walked out into the flower garden she gasped and paled. "This place is big enough to fit my families entire estate!"

Kagome laughed as she sat down on a bench with Sango next to her. "Yeah it is a little big. Way too big if you ask me."

"Yeah." Sango elbowed her friend. "So what is the deal with the way you and Inuyasha were looking at each other?"

"What are you talking about Sango?" Kagome tried to sound more convincing for herself than her friend. "He is my employers brother. It wouldn't be proper."

"Proper or not I haven't seen your eyes that dazed out when you look at someone since you dated Hojo in Seventh Grade."

"Fine. But it won't happen. I won't date the family of my employer. Can we please just talk about something else? Like plan something big for us all to do tomorrow?"

"Sure."

X

Mitsukai smiled as she walked along with Sesshomaru. "It is a beautiful day isn't it?"

"Hai."

With a sigh she looked down. "May I ask you something My Lord?"

"What?"

Looking up at him and willing tears to form in her eyes hoping she might get some sort of a reaction from him with them she made eye contact with him. "Why does it seem like you aren't giving me a fair chance?"

His eyes narrowed as he glared down at her. Sesshomaru leaned down into her face with a growl. "What do you mean by that?"

Not backing down she let her tears spill from her eyes. "I have wanted nothing more than to become your mate since I was a little girl. I am completely in love with you and you act as if I am imposing on you just for being here. You hardly talk to me and I spend most of my days every day in my room."

Turning his back to her he sighed as he used a hand to rub the sides of his head. "You don't get it. It doesn't matter what I do or don't feel. Or how much I may want to let you in or not want to let you in. It is my demon that will pick my mate, with or without my consent. Just being around her will draw him out."

"Nani?"

With a growl he turned on her and glared. "I can meet someone one time. Say excuse me cause I bumped her and if she is the one my demon will feel it and I will be compelled to mate with her. It is not about feeling sit is just a fact of life. You being here and under my protection for thirty days, if you are the one I am to mate with then so be it. If not then he will do nothing and you will go home. It is that simple."

"So it really doesn't matter what I do or don't do, you aren't going to even let yourself try to fall in love with me like I am madly in love with you?"

"Love has nothing to do with it. Even if my demon did mate you, love would not be a part of it on my end. You will simply be just that. My mate, mother of my pups. End of story."

Bowing her head she sighed. "I see." 'I know I can crack that hard shell of his. I bet if he thinks that he is the reason why I am upset, that should move his demon to comfort me.' "I am going to return to my room now if you do not mind My Lord."

"Whatever. You will not be allotted time with me until Sunday night again."

Jerking her head up she gasped. "I thought that we could spend time together tomorrow since Lady Rin and Kagome aren't going to be here?"

"Iie. I have things that need to be taken care of at the office and I will spend much of my Saturday there. It is not often that I get a Saturday where Rin does not want to be glued to my side and I am going to take advantage of it."

Letting tears stream down her face Mitsukai ran away from him and for her room. 'Damnit what am I doing wrong! I would blame Kagome but she hasn't been near him except to eat in the evenings.' Reaching her room she flopped down on her bed as she wiped her tears. Her dream was to become his mate. And if he doesn't claim her in the next thirteen days then she will be sent away and her father won't have the standing to offer her to him again!

Smacking the bed she glared. "Kagome. She hasn't been near him but at the evening meal but I bet that is what is going on with him! He is attracted to her! But how? She is so ordinary!" She growled as she pulled out her cell phone and called her father.

"Hello."

"Kagome is screwing things up dad."

"You know what happened right? I can't exactly have a say in anything."

"Yeah that was because you didn't think and went to see the wanton little wench before she ever came here."

"So exactly what is going on?"

"He keeps telling me that it doesn't matter if I make him fall in love with me that if his demon doesn't see me as fit enough he would still send me away."

"I see."

"What can I do to draw it out dad I am desperate!"

"Try asking if he will assign you someone to train you to fight while you are there? Perhaps a show of strength would do it. I would have thought your breeding and beauty alone would have moved his beast to show up before now."

"Yeah I know that is what I thought."

"Just try that dear and we will see what happens."

"Alright dad."

X

With a shocked look Jaken ran through the palace to find his Lord. He had to tell him what he heard from Mitsukai! He found him coming out of his room in his ataire from the old days. He looked so much more like the Lord Sesshomaru he vowed loyalty too all those hundreds of years ago. "Mi Lord. I have something I need to speak with you about."

"Concerning?"

"Lady Mitsukai."

"Come in." He then turned and went back in his room then turned a glare on the imp. "What about her?"

"I was coming down the hall just now and heard her on her cell phone with her father. She blames Kagome being here for the reason why you are not mating with her. Calling her a wanton little wench and sounded very angry."

"Your reasons for telling me this?"

"I care not for Kagome Mi Lord. And Lady Rin may be a pain in the behind to me most days Mi Lord, but if Mitsukai was to get angry enough at Kagome then she might….."

"Try to do something to Kagome with Rin in the way."

"Exactly."

Sesshomaru saw red as he thought about what his state of mind might be if someone was to harm Rin. "I will take care of this on Sunday."

"Yes Mi Lord."


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up to the sound of quiet knocking on her door Kagome blinked as she looked over at her clock. It was six in the morning! 'Doesn't that child know what it means to sleep in? I don't have to be up for another hour to start getting ready.'

Knocking again.

Groaning as she stood up and slipped her robe on as she headed for the door. "I am coming Rin." When she opened the door she blinked down at her with an odd look. She didn't look the least bit happy and that wasn't like her. "Rin what's wrong?" Glancing down the hall each way she noticed that Kenta wasn't at her side like usual. Dropping to her knees to be eye level with the girl she grabbed her by the upper arms. "Rin where is Kenta?"

Tears nearly spilling out of her eyes Rin opened her chocolate eyes to meet with Kagome's blue ones. "He is talking with Father in the study. I said I was going to come here and they said it was okay but when I walked past the room that Mitsukai is using…"

Glaring now Kagome kept her hold on Rin. "Did she do anything to you at all?"

Shaking her head no Rin let her silent tears fall. "But I heard her. She was talking to someone on her phone. Said that when she was Father's mate that she was going to send me and you away to America somewhere. That she didn't want her full demon pup with him to associate with me as his sister. That she hates me and I didn't do anything to her!" Then the girl fell into Kagome's arms a mess a sobs.

Picking her up Kagome took her in her room and sat down on the edge of the bed with her. She smiled at her as she made her look up at her. "Don't let what that thing says bother you. I am in your life forever and so is your Father. Trust me, there is no way that he would ever let her do that. His mate or not. And I will have myself a little talk with her."

Looking up with startled looks Kagome and Rin saw Sesshomaru and Kenta storm into the room. Both wearing a glare as they looked at her. "It's open."

His eyes bore down into Kagome's with a glare. "Why is she crying?"

Her own blue eyes glaring back Kagome stood and pointed toward the direction where Mitsukai was staying at. "Why don't you go ask her? It was her stupid mouth that done it."

"Nani?" Sesshomaru then knelt down in front of Rin as her tears started to form all over again. "What did she do Rin?"

"She didn't do anything. But she said that once she becomes your mate and gets pregnant, that she didn't want her son to associate with a human sister and that she was going to ship Kagome and I off to America."

Her arms crossed Kagome glared. She knew that Mitsukai was a good for nothing little bitch. Wouldn't give you the powder and lead to blow her to hell. But to say such a thing about an innocent little girl like Rin was too much. "She otta have her fool head knocked off is what she needs."

The sound of two low growls and Kagome was drew out of her current rage moment to find both Sesshomaru and Kenta growling at her. "What?"

A now very wide eyed Rin looked up at her with a gasp. "Kagome you were glowing pink!"

"I was?" Her own eyes blinking as she turned to look in her full length mirror. "I don't see anything."

Standing with a sigh Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair. That sensation was not a pleasant one, and he was sure that Kenta was still feeling the needles from it as well. But what amazed him most was that it was because someone had hurt Rin. 'Looks like Katsuie will get to train her after all.' "I will deal with Mitsukai. Don't the two of you have an outing to get ready for?"

Her bright smile back on her face Rin j umped up. "Yes! I almost forgot about it. We are going to go and meet Kagome's family today! And Uncle Inuyasha is going to come with us!"

A smile on his face as he looked down at his daughter Sesshomaru laid a hand on her head. The world was right when she was happy. "That is good. I am going to be going to the office. You mind your manors and have fun."

"I will!"

Nodding to her and then to Kagome he turned to leave with Kenta following him. "And I will deal with her after the two of you leave."

With a sigh Kagome looked up and hardened her eyes. "Can I ask you something first?"

Stopping at the door both Kenta and Sesshomaru looked over their shoulders at her with an odd look. "What is that?"

Moving to stand between them and the door so she could see their faces she crossed her arms. "With all do respect I know that Kenta is with us all the time. And Inuyasha most of the time too. But I want to learn how to…"

"You do not need to learn how to fight. Your defense for you and Rin will come from your miko powers."

"Yeah. Don't know how to use those. Until I was told I was working here, I didn't even know I was a miko."

With a half-smile that made Kagome go wide eyed as he walked around her Sesshomaru left. "Your father has already been instructed to teach you basic defense first. You will train to use your powers so that you will be able to protect my daughter. I already knew this."

Kagome glared as the door shut. "I would love to know what else you and my father are not telling me ya know. Would be nice."

Rin giggled as she took Kagome's hand. "I know you are up early but can we get ready to go now?"

"We can. We even have time to go down and eat breakfast before we leave instead of getting something on the way." Kagome then turned and talked to Rin telling her what everyone was like as she got ready for the day. She was excited to get to see them after a week of only texting them and talking to them on her cell phone. 'And I plan to have myself a little heart to heart with my father as well. I am tired of having things kept from me!'

X

Sesshomaru stood in the door to the palace and watched as the car stopped at the end of the drive to let the miko's friend and her mount in then left toward the shrine. He then turned with a glare as he stormed through his palace. His servants jumping as he went past. It had been a few hundred years since they saw him like that. When he reached her door he flung it open, making a loud bang noise and startling not only her, but the entire palace. "Explain your mouth."

Her eyes wide Mitsukai just looked up at him. She really didn't know what he was talking about. "My Lord what are you talking about? I wasn't saying anything."

"Not now. And don't deny it. What right do you think you have to plan doing something to my daughter when you don't even know if you are going to be my mate in the next couple weeks? I told you even if I did mate you. She and Kagome are off limits to you and your mouth!"

"My Lord…."

"Why even utter it out loud. I see the look in your eyes. You know what I am talking about and I want to know what makes you think you have the right?"

Standing up with tears streaming down her face Mitsukai glared at him. "I am so much in love with you I can't stand it! I try and I try to do things to get your demon to want me. But it is hard when you won't even help it!"

"That has nothing to do with my daughter."

"It has everything to do with her and Kagome! Tell me what your demon wants and I can be it. Yes I said that they needed to be sent away. I will not stop. Even if I don't get you to claim in in the next two weeks I will not, I will not ever give up on it. And I won't have my son or daughter raised to call a human sister. What demon is going to…" Then she jumped and let out a scream when Sesshomaru was there in her face with a growl and crimson eyes.

Sesshomaru growled. "Get out of my palace. I have not felt a thing toward you but annoyance since the second I saw you in the reception hall with your father. There have been a few times when my demon has tried to come out on you. Just to rip your damned head off and be done with it! Then you want to make plans to send my daughter out of the country! No way in hell! Get out!" He then turned and pointed toward the door. "And I so much as know you were within a thousand yards of Rin or Kagome I will have your head. Now go."

Her tears dry now Mitsukai untied her obi and let the kimono fall to the floor revealing her jeans and tank top. "Fine. But know this much Sesshomaru. I will be back in the palace as Lady of the West one of these days. I don't know when to give up."

"The day that you set foot on these grounds your life ends."

Smiling a smug smile she strutted out of the door. "Your demon will seek me out one of these days. I know it. And when that happens I will laugh. And I can use one thing over your head to get what I want." Then she was gone through the door and down the hall. She was going to transfer to the same school that Kagome went too now. She could make her life hell in school.

Letting a cruel smile play on her face she pulled her cell phone out and dialed a number. "And I know just how to do it too."

"Hello."

"Hey. You need to come back here."

"Why?"

"He seems to be moving on and getting over you."

"Why would I care about that? I have. I have been dating someone for a year now."

"It is another miko."

Silence was on the other end for a long moment. "I will be back at the start of the next school year. He swore to me that he wouldn't."

"I just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks."

Hanging up the phone Mitsukai then turned and headed for the smaller palace on the other side of town where Sesshomaru's mother stayed. "Next is to let Lady Kimi know about the miko that her son has staying in his palace."


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome beamed with excitement as the care came closer and closer to home. She had to have herself a talk with her father, but she had not seen them for a whole week now and she was really excited to get to see them. "I can't wait till we get there."

Sango nodded. "Yep. And now Sota can have a friend in Rin to play with so as we talk we won't have to deal with his questions."

Giggling as her blue eyes danced Kagome looked over at Sango with a smile. "I doubt that. He is going to be glued to either Inuyasha or Kenta."

"Ya think?"

Nodding she laughed at Inuyasha's odd face. "My brother is infatuated with demons. We live side by side with them and to him you would think a demon or a half demon doesn't exist in this time anymore. He is going to have a ton of questions for you and Kenta no doubt."

Smiling as his eyes danced into hers Inuyasha shrugged. "Don't bother me none. Least he doesn't hate us like some humans do."

"That is true."

When the car stopped Kagome giggled like she was a little school girl as she got out of the car and then turned to take Rin's hand. Looking up the steps she puffed out her chest. Rin. Inuyasha. Welcome to the Higurashi Shrine."

"Those are a lot of steps Kagome."

With a smile Inuyasha reached down and hefted Rin up to sit on his shoulders. "So don't walk up them."

Everyone laughed at his face and the way he glared up when Rin giggled and grabbed ahold of his ears to hang on. Kagome lead the way up the shrine steps. When they finally reached the top she smiled when she saw her mother walking out of the house. "Mama!" Then she rushed to her mother and hugged her as the others walked toward them. "I missed you!"

Sora hugged her daughter with a smile. "Oh it isn't that bad now is it?"

Stepping out of her mother's arms Kagome smiled. "Working there isn't as bad as I thought that it was going to be no. But that doesn't mean that I don't miss you, Papa, Grandpa and Sota. And home. Then she turned and smiled. "Mama you remember Sango and Kirara right?"

"Of course I do. How are you Sango?" Then Sora pulled her into a hug and gave Kirara a scratch behind the ear before stepping back to stand next to Kagome.

Kagome then pointed to Rin who still smiled from Inuyasha's shoulder's. "That is Rin, Sesshomaru's daughter. And this is Inuyasha. His little brother. That there is Kenta, Rin's personal guard."

"A fine choice for our Princess' guard. How have you been Kenta?"

Everyone turned to see Katsuie walking up the last few steps to the shrine carrying a strange bag. Kenta nodded with a slight smile. "Good. Yourself Katsuie?"

"Can't complain."

Turning with a glare Kagome crossed her arms. "So when were you going to tell me that you are going to train me how to use my miko powers?"

"After Sesshomaru had you work for him. There is a lot at steak when taking care of Rin. Not only her life, but now yours as well. Along with the balance between the lands. Your position to keep her safe and happy holds a high rank."

With each word that her father said Kagome's head and shoulders dropped even further. "Great dad makes me feel better. Not only do I have the stress of school now the stress of Japan. Way to inspire huh."

Stopping next to his daughter Katsuie kept his eyes even with his wife who wore a glare and crossed arms. He then looked down to his daughter. "I know it is a lot to have to deal with at your age. But the truth is the truth. Sesshomaru can say what he wants to say to me later. You need to know what could happen at any point."

"Katsuie."

Ignoring Kenta, Katsuie stepped in front of his daughter. "Fact of the matter is that the other lands have a peace act that is to last for at least another couple hundred years. All of us will be dead and gone by then. But, if one Lord was to break that peace act and wage war with another land, that peace goes out the window and Japan will once again see a great demon war. And from what I have heard in the shadows of the North, South and East is that the East is restless. That damned dragon wants to target Sesshomaru and force his hand. What is the fasted way to force someone to do something they know they shouldn't? Mess with their family."

Her eyes wide as she looked over to where Inuyasha and Kenta took Rin to look at the thousand year old tree she sighed. "So not only is Kenta in charge of keeping her safe, that is going to land on my job too to keep her safe from taiyoukai?"

"That is the jist of it."

With a sigh as her arms crossed Kagome focused on Rin. "Well then I guess I just get to grow up even more before I was ready. I swear."

Sensing that his daughter was getting ready to cry he started to reach out to hug her but then sighed as she walked away from him toward Inuyasha, Rin and Kenta. 'Kagome.'

"You didn't have to tell her that you know. You could have just left it at she has to be able to protect her from criminals."

Putting his arm around his wife's waist Katsuie never took his eyes off of his daughter. "That could be. But she has to know the truth. Not only to keep a war from happening. But also so that she can stay safe herself. That damned dragon won't just send low level youkai to handle his dirty work. He will most likely send his sons, or other higher ranking youkai in his army. She has to be ready for anything and I am going to make sure of that. After all with her bloodline she has something that inside her no doubt with the level of purification she has."

"You don't mean?"

"I have no doubt. It has been missing for thousands of years and most demons probably think it is just gone for good. I doubt it. I have a feeling that it is going to be made clear when her training starts."

"Does Sesshomaru know it?"

"Yes. That is actually part of the reason why he chose her for this job. To make sure that she is with someone of his lands that can help to protect her."

X

Turning to see Kagome and Sango walking up Inuyasha sighed. He could smell her tears. "Hey don't feel so down about it."

"Easy for you to say."

Reaching over and nudging her with his elbow Inuyasha laughed. "Hey come on. We can still have a good time. Just gotta make it so that the young one can come with us ya know."

Looking up at him with a half glare Kagome crossed her arms. "Like what?"

"Movies, theme parks, water parks, going to the ocean. Need I go on?"

Arching her eyebrow Kagome half smiled as she looked up at him. "Why do you even care if I have fun or not?"

Winking at her Inuyasha smiled. "You will find out soon enough."

X

Merkamaou looked up from his desk when he heard the door. Arching his eyebrow as his daughter walked in wearing a smug smile. "It worked? You don't…"

"He kicked me out cause that little human brat heard me talking to a friend about sending them off to America when I mated him." Mitsukai sat in a chair and smiled. "I told him I would be back. That his demon would claim me. Until then, not having to go by his damned rules I plan on making Kagome's life pure hell."

With a growl Hideaki crossed his arms. "I told you to watch what you said. That all your plans needed to go through text or email."

"Who cares. I am going to make her life hell and enjoy it. And one day soon he will come to claim me as his mate and I will be back in the palace. Using the fact that I am his mate, to send them away and then finally get what I want."

"How do you plan on making her life hell?" Merkamaou sighed as he rubbed the side of head.

"Simple. I placed a phone call to the only miko I ever called friend. It seems that Inuyasha is getting friendly with Kagome and he swore to Kikyo that he was never ever going to date another miko."

Arching his eyebrows at her Merkamaou was confused. "Okay how is that going to do anything?"

"Kagome goes to the same school I am going to transfer to next school year. Kikyo is coming back. Let her fall in love with Inuyasha and then when Kikyo comes back, he won't be able to turn away from her and the pain will drive Kagome into doing something stupid, I will rush in with a staged ambush and save Rin and be back in that palace quicker than you can blink. Then that little brat will be gone."

"And if it backfires on you?"

"Oh it won't. Come on father you know that humans let their emotions override their thinking. This is going to be no different than that."

With a sigh Merkamaou got up and walked toward his door. "I hope you are right Mitsukai."

Watching with an annoyed glare Mitsukai crossed her arms. "Oh I have no doubts father. Everything is going to go according to plan. And when it does. I will be the one with the last laugh.


End file.
